Cat
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 23/100. 'Cat' Sephiroth finds a cute little cat to play with. Uh-oh. Cute? Play? This kitty has other ideas... ZACK HOW COULD YOU? Written by Septasonicxx and Lioneh.


**Disclaimer: We own nothing. It's all squeenix's.**

Sephiroth wandered around his room, trying to find something to do. Alas, there was nothing that held his interest.

Walking over to sit on his bed, he heard a scratching noise. Frowning and turning his head to the window, he blinked in confusion at what he saw.

There was a cat sitting just outside his window, scratching at the window and staring right at him. It meowed and nudged it's head against the window, continuing to scratch.

Finding some compassion somewhere deep inside his heart Sephiroth stood, crossed over to the window, and opened it up to let the cat in.

It was a gorgeous ginger, with shaggy hair that stuck in every direction.

"What are you doing here, hey?" Sephiroth muttered, reaching to pick it up. He rested it in his arms and was about to start stroking it's ears when it suddenly sunk its claws into his bared chest.

Almost throwing the cat on the bed, Sephiroth yelped.

With a loud hiss, the ginger cat landed roughly on the bed adjacent to Sephiroth, bearing its sharp little inscissors at him. Reddish brown purr puffed up all over its body as the little cat tried to act as aggressive as it could, but all Sephiroth could do was laugh.

"Geeze. _Cats_." Sephiroth chuckled, cautiously stepping over and sitting down beside the feline. The cat with aqua eyes peered up at him, retaining a human-like sneer as Sephiroth ran his hand down its back. "You're a bad tempered little thing, aren't you?"

The cat, much to Sephiroth's astonishment, seemed to understand exactly what he was saying. With another little hiss, it snapped its teeth at his hand so that he took it away quickly from petting it.

"I think I'll give you a name." Sephiroth murmured to himself. "I know someone else who acts exactly like you, so I think I'll call you Genesis."

The cat its head up to stare at him, and Sephiroth could have sworn he saw relief in those eyes. But then another hiss escaped and the cat trotted over to bite his thigh deeply. Before he could even react, however, the cat had leapt away and seemed to be spitting and coughing. It looked utterly disgusted.

"You know, you don't really act like a normal cat." Sephiroth said, amused.

The cat, now officially dubbed 'Genesis' gave a long, whiny meow in response, trotting over towards one of the unmade beds in the corner. With a flick of his bushy tail, Genesis leapt up onto the covers, pawing his way over towards the pillow. With a contented little mew, he snuggled down next to a stray copy of the poem LOVELESS, resting his delicate head on his small paws.

"Hey, just because your name's now Genesis doesn't mean you have to start liking LOVELESS too!" Sephiroth said, walking over to snatch the book up quickly. Genesis leapt up and hissed again, his eyes fixed to the book in Sephiroth's hand.

"Hey, Seph? You in here?" Sephiroth spun to face the door, hearing Angeal's voice.

"Stay still and quiet Gen." he muttered, before walking over to open the door. "What is it?"

"Uh, you haven't seen Genesis around anywhere, have you?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth shook his head, glancing over to make sure the cat Genesis was still on the bed. He widened his eyes slightly as he noticed he couldn't see him.

"No, I haven't. Look I have stuff to do, so yeah. See ya!" Sephiroth shut the door quickly and surveyed the room. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." he said softly.

Suddenly, Genesis the cat was leaping onto his back and sinking his claws in, trying to reach around to his arm where he held the copy of LOVELESS.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GAIA, YOU FREAKING _CAT!_" Sephiroth yelled, whirling his spare hand behind his back and grabbing the kitty Genesis by the scruff.

"There's a reason I'm a general." Sephiroth growled, holding the cat at eye level. With a twitch of the cats mouth that would have turned out like a smirk from a human, Genesis the cat swiped a paw at Sephiroth, catching his cheek with his extended claws. Sephiroth, out of reflexes, dropped the cat and quickly brought his hands to his face, muttering all sorts of nasty things underneath his breath. Landing on all fours like a cat should, Genesis offered another small hiss and trotted off to the lounge room.

Sniffing the air, Genesis the cat caught an interesting scent. Padding over, his nose lead him to a small, black feather that was lying on the floor near an armchair. With a playful growl he pounced on the little feather, giving it a small gnawing with his little front teeth.

"Oh, so now you decide to act like a cat." Sephiroth sighed. Dropping LOVELESS back on the bed where it had been in the first place, he went to his desk and sat down, deciding to begin getting through some paperwork.

Genesis the cat clamped the feather in his mouth and walked over, leaping up onto Sephiroth lap and then jumping onto the desk. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he was planning on doing.

Dropping the feather on the desk, Genesis the cat headed over to Sephiroth's paperwork and began dragging his claws through the pages.

Without a word, Sephiroth snapped, grabbing the cat by the scruff roughly. He stood up from his desk, storming over the large window screen and wrenching it open. Without any hesitation he dropped the cat outside and slammed the screen closed, dusting his hands off and returning to his desk. Genesis the cat, however, had other plans. Once the General had returned to his half shredded paperwork, the small chestnut cat absent-mindedly let slip a little flame from his paw, acting as if he was entirely innocent as the glass in the window shattered from the impact. Turning his head slowly to face the wreckage, Sephiroth could make out the small shadow of a cat through the flames, and then proceeded to slam his head onto his desk.

Once Sephiroth was done abusing his head, he slowly stood up from his chair and walked back over to the window again. Looking out at the cat, he tilted his head on the side and watched as the cat copied.

"Genesis?" he asked in astonishment. "Is it really you? Seriously?"

The cat yawned, appearing bored. Crouching down, the cat barely gave Sephiroth time to turn before it leapt at him again.

"Genesis get off! Stop it! For the love of Gaia, just tell me what you want me to do!" Sephiroth exclaimed, flinging the cat, who was now apparently the _real_ Genesis, onto his bed.

With another loud hiss, the apparently _real_ Genesis gave Sephiroth a piercing glare before hopping off the bed and yet again trotting out of the room. Moments later, the small cat returned with a small purple apple proudly held in his mouth, and began to promptly gnaw it with his carnivore teeth. Sephiroth just sighed deeply, collecting his finished although half shredded paper work and putting it into a drawer in his desk. It was going to be hard to explain that one to Lazard.

Genesis, meanwhile, was having a particularly hard time trying to consume the apple, and thus began to whine out of his sorrow.

"Don't come crying to me." Sephiroth said, shaking his head.

Spitting the remains of the apple onto the floor, Genesis hopped back onto Sephiroth's desk and grabbed a pen in his mouth, taking it over to a blank piece of paper and attempting to write a message.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, watching him form the hard-to-read words and trying to decipher them.

"A girl... tor, tear, tone? ... cat?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis hissed and began writing it again. "Uh, oh an angel!" Another hiss. "Ang...eal! Angeal!" Genesis hurriedly nodded his head. "He... turned you into a cat!"

With a satisfied meow, Genesis actually let a small purr indicate his approval that Sephiroth had actually gotten his brains working. Hopping off the desk, Genesis padded over towards the large gaping hole in the window and mewed, turning his head repeatedly to indicate Sephiroth to follow.

"....you're kidding me." The General sighed in annoyance, scooping the short tempered kitty into his arms. Genesis hissed slightly, but this time didn't struggle as Sephiroth held him firmly.

"So where is he, then?" Sephiroth questioned, somehow wishing that Genesis was able to talk.

"Hey, Seph? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sephiroth spun around as he heard Angeal's voice again and hurried over to the door.

"Sure thing!" He opened it with one hand and then shoved Genesis in his face.

"Ah! Seph, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Angeal, fix it." Sephiroth growled. "He's been chewing my paperwork, leaving apples around, biting and scratching and oh my gosh he just might be worse in this form than in human form!" Sephiroth gushed in annoyance.

"Seph, what are you talking about?" Angeal asked, looking at him as if he'd grown another head.

"THIS!" Sephiroth yelled, holding poor Genesis up by the scruff yet again. Genesis let out a low whine, looking at Angeal pleadingly. For someone who usually kept their cool, Angeal looked truly miffed at his childhood friend's new form.

"...Genesis?" Angeal said, peering his face near the cats. With a growl Genesis lightly batted his paw at Angeals face, keeping his claws retracted. "Oh...no, oh no..." Angeal suddenly said, bringing his palm to his eyes. "I swear I thought I could trust that kid with training room materia..."

"I get the feeling he wants to be changed back." Sephiroth said. "Please take him? Before he decides to kill me?"

"Uh, sure." Angeal took Genesis into his arms, looking quite scared as he did so. "Genesis, I am _so_ sorry." he said.

"Finally. I can get some peace and quiet." Sephiroth turned and walked back over to his desk, sitting down on his chair. "Oh boy, those scratches are definitely going to take ages to heal."

Somehow, even in his feline form Genesis managed to let out a sigh of relief, mewing softly as Angeal took him into his arms.

"Well, buddy, let's get you fixed up. That Zack Fair will be getting the lecture of his _life_ the next time we're on training, alright?"

At the mention of the name Genesis hissed loudly, snarling as Angeal tried to calm him down.

"Go on, get out of here." Sephiroth muttered.

Angeal turned and left the room with Genesis in his arms, kicking the door shut behind him as he left. Sephiroth sighed happily and rested his head in his hands.

It had only been about five minutes, however, before his door was being wrenched open again and a very angry Genesis was storming in, now back to human form.

"How dare you take LOVELESS off me!" he snarled, grabbing the book from its position on the bed and then storming out again, slamming the door loudly. Sephiroth groaned and dropped his head to meet the desk with a crack.


End file.
